Run Away Love
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A T&P fic! Pan tells Trunks that she loves him, but how does he take it? This one is for my friend Malissa! Please R


Run Away Love  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: This is for my friend Malissa!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um...Trunks...I...I..."  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"I wanted to say that...Iloveyou!" She stood there quietly waiting for his response. He was in absolute shock! Pan loved him! ~Oh, why did she have to say that? I love Marron, not her. That is the reason I am going out with Marron. But how could she? I don't want to hurt her feelings. I mean, she is like my other little sister.~  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Does that mean you love me too?!" A glint of hope shone in her eye.  
  
"No. I love Marron. I am sorry." Pan closed her eyes and turned around to leave.   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
So here she was waiting for her plane to take off. She never wanted to see Trunks again. He broke her heart. And people are only given one. She couldn't bear to see Trunks and Marron happy together. It seemed as if her life kept falling into the dark void. First her grand father died. She loved Goku more than anyone else in the world. When he died, she was depressed for almost a whole year. Then she realised her feelings for Trunks. It was almost two years ago. At first she denied them. After all Trunks was like a brother to her, but as time went by and she watched Trunks and Marron she couldn't hide her feelings. After some encouragement from Bra she finally told him her feelings. Then he had to go and break her heart! Tears were falling down her face freely. Normaly she would never let anyone see her cry, but she just didn't care anymore. The plane began to vibrate and move forward. This was it. She was leaving for good. She was going to America. Her family knew she would be gone, but they thought she was going to Germany to study abroad. She had lied only so no one would find her. She didn't want to be found. She needed to forget this life and move on, to a new one with new adventures. It wouldn't be the same, but that was the point. The plane lifted off the ground and into the air. She would have flown, but then her family would have felt her ki. This was it, the biggest change of her life, ever.  
  
The plane landed during the early evening hours at the Philadelphia airport. Pan gathered her carry on bag and stepped off the plane. The bag was filled with capsules so she didn't have any other bags. She stepped through the metal doors into the cool evening air. It was early spring. So early that snow was still on the ground. The icy wind cut right through her light coat, but she didn't seem to notice it. That was a plus of being part Saiya-jin. She was standing along a road and buses and taxes were wizzing by. She lifted her hand to call one. A bright yellow one pulled up to the curb. She climbed into the back seet. "Where to miss?" She dug through her bag until she found the peice of paper she was looking for. It was the address of her new apartment. She handed it to the man. "Whoa! That is pretty far."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it is okay. I can tell by your accent you aren't from around here. Do you know where this is?"  
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
"You are moving to farm land pratically. Didn't you want to live in the city?"  
  
"No. I love the country."  
  
"Oh, then you will love this place. It is in a small town. A lot of friendly people live there. It will take about oh say an hour to get there."  
  
"Thank you." The car started up again and pulled into the busy road. Pan just stared out the window not really paying attention to where they were going. The land was filled with trees and hills. It seemed endless. She watched as several birds flew over head. They were something that looked like ducks only larger. "What are those birds?"  
  
"Geese. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Oh, no wonder." They came up to a small city, if you could even call it that. There were only different stores. "In Deleware, there is no shopping tax."  
  
"I thought my house was in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"It is. We just cut through here because it is faster."  
  
"Oh." They came out of the city and onto another high way. She sighed as she watched all of the trees pass them by. This land seemed very peaceful. Eventually he got off at an exit. She found herself in the middle of a small town. The kind of town where everyone knew everyone. She smiled as they drove past several schools all near each other. All of them were very old. They eventually came to a brick appartment building. He stopped right infront of the door.  
  
"Well miss, this is it. That will be...thirty dollars." She handed him some of the money that she exchanged and got out. A few trees were by the door and across the street was a large duck pond. A family was sitting by the water. She smiled and stepped into the lobby. There was one person at the desk.   
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Son...I mean Pan Son."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Son. Here is your apartment key. It is on the second floor. The stairs are right over there." She pointed to the simply wooden stair case. Pan grabbed her bag and climed up the stairs slowly. It seemed as if everything was old in this town. It was very comforting, in a way. Her room was at the end of the dark hall. She carefully put the key in the lock and opened the door. She found herself in a simple living room, though there was no furniture any where except for some book cases and a bed. She was glad that she brought some, but she would need to buy more. She sighed and went to sleep deciding not to unpack until tomorrow.  
  
Leo held her hand gently. She had been in America for almost a year now. It seemed like home. She had her little apartment and her new boyfriend. Life was going good. Leo had been one of her friends since the day she moved in and little by little they became closer and closer. She smiled thinking of how stupid she was to think that she actually loved Trunks. It was obvious to her now, that she had no real feelings for him, just a crush. Leo was different. Leo treated her with a respect and like a equal. She wasn't that annoying little sister, she was a friend. That is what she loved about Leo so much. But was that real true love. Chichi's words continued to play in her head, "Love is a hard thing. It makes you so happy and so sad. It can make your life heaven and turn it into hell. Don't think that just because a person treats you nice means that he loves you. It can mean that he just wants to be your friend. Love comes from the heart. Don't build it if it doesn't have a base already." A base already? What did that mean? Even now, her words stuck in her. Chichi had told her that when she was about fourteen. They helped shape her. They told her how to grow up. They helped shape who and what she was looking for. But those words still confused her.  
  
"Hey. Pan? Hello?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"I wanted to know where you wanted to get dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh...how about Chillies."  
  
"Okay." Leo turned down the old road. All of the houses on this road were built some where in the early 1800s. They were all beautiful with all the hand crafted stone work and the large lawns infront of them. Everything was shaded by trees. Even at noon, this road looked as if it could be night. It was the most beautiful part of the town. Eventually the came up to the reasturant and got out of the car. Someone immediatly sat them in a booth by the froont windows. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I am thinking about going back to my old home to visit for a while. I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"  
  
"Sure! I would love to meet your family."   
  
"Okay! I am going back this weekend."  
  
"Am I free, am I free, ya, I am free. Cool!"  
  
"Great!" They ate their meal while talking about what it is like over there. Luckly Leo had taken Japanese in school. So, he knew a little bit about the customs and he knew some of the language. Pan smiled thinking of the welcoming she would get.   
  
They stepped of the plane into the busy airport. "So this is Japan," Leo stated.  
  
"Yeah. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds to where the taxes waited. The hopped into the first one.   
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Western Capital, Capsule Corp." The driver nodded and the engine of the car started. Leo looked at her confused.   
  
"Your family lives at Capsule Corp?!"  
  
"Oh, no. But that is where they probably are. Or they are at Kami house. Or they are at the Son farm. That is my home. Or they are sitting with Piccolo in that forest or whatever."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. My family is good friends with the people at Capsule Corp. In fact, my grandfather was friends with Bulma since he was twelve. But he passed away some time ago."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah. He wants us all to be happy though, so I try to keep my spirits up." She put on a smile. Eventually the cab pulled infront of CC. Pan and Leo got out. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue. She stepped up to the door and knocked lightly. Leo stood behind her. Vegeta answered the door.  
  
"What?! Oh, it is you."  
  
"Is my family here?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone is here. The woman is having a get together thing."  
  
"OH! This is perfect! I can see everyone again!" Vegeta looked at the guy behind her. "Oh, this is Leo, my boyfriend." Vegeta just sneered and moved aside for them to come in. "Where are they?"  
  
"In the main family room." Pan nodded and went down the hall. It was all too familiar. Tears of memory, joy and pain gathered in her eyes. Eventually she came into the large room. Everyone was sitting in a circle and it looked as if Goten and Bra were waiting to annouce something. Goten looked up as she came in. His eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"Instead of Vegeta, we got Pan!" Everyone turned around. Videl took one look at her and ran up to hug her. She was surrounded by all sorts of questions. Then they noticed Leo. "Ah, my little neice, who is this?"  
  
"This is my boyfriend Leo." Trunks looked as if he was going to die. Pan noticed this and smiled evily. ~I will make him pay for hurting me.~ Everyone greeted him warmly. They treated him like a member of the group. They all took a seat back in the circle and Vegeta sat down in the corner of the room. Goten and Bra stood up again. Goten cleared his throat.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes. Anyways, Bra and I have an annoucment to make everyone. We are getting married!" Everyone applauded. Even Vegeta, surprisingly. Pan hugged her uncle and best friend. She had missed a lot. Bra probably only had Marron to talk to while she was gone. She smiled remembering all those sleep overs they had as teenagers. Then when they graduated from highschool they saw less and less of eachother, but they always found time to catch up.   
  
Leo during the whole time was looking at Trunks. ~So this is the guy that Pan was talking about. Hm...he seems pretty pissed that we are going out. I don't even think you could call me her boyfriend. I mean, we are really just friends. That is all we will ever really want to be. But this guy, he seems...to like her a lot. I have just the plan.~ Pan then noticed something. ~Marron is holding Uub's hand! Does that mean...~ Pan looked over to Trunks in shock. He seemed to be off in another world.   
  
Leo was staying at Capsule Corp with everyone that night. Everybody was sleeping over. He was in his own little room thinking. ~Trunks seems to like her a lot. I can tell she still loves him. Hmm...I could...~ He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He then started down the hall to Trunks's room, only he got lost and ended up in the kitchen. Luckily for him Trunks was there. He was sitting at the table with the container of milk in his one hand and he was hitting his head against the table continuously. "Hey Trunks." Trunks lifted his head off the table slowly and looked up at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you like Pan."  
  
"But Dude, she is your girl friend."  
  
"She is a friend. Nothing more. Oh sure we thought we liked each other, but...nevermind."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You guess? Do you?"  
  
"I do like her. In fact I love her, with my whole heart! I want her so bad. I am going to die at this rate."  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear. Now, listen up this is the plan..."  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes. Someone was sitting on the edge of her bed. When her eyes focused in she saw that it was Leo. "Good morning Leo. What is up?"  
  
"The ceiling." She hit him with a pillow. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something important."  
  
"What is it?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, you and I both know that it is over between us. In fact it never even started. You are one of my best friends Pan."  
  
"I was just about to tell you the same thing." They smiled and hugged each other.   
  
"But, there is someone who wants to tell you something." He got up and left the room. Pan sat there looking very confused. Trunks came walking in. She gasped. He looked down at the floor as he came in. She took a deep breath, but she didn't take her eyes off of him. He sat down on the vanity chair near her bed. After a short time he finally gathered the courage to look up into her eyes. She must have looked mad because Trunks began to look desperate. She crossed her arms waiting for him to speak first.   
  
"I am sorry."   
  
"I am sorry, is that all you have to say?! You chased me away! Broke my heart! And all you have to say is your sorry?!"   
  
"I am! Please Pan." She turned her head away sharply. He stood up and took her hands in his. "Pan, please listen to me. Ever since that day you told me that you loved me I have been thinking. When you left it hit me, hard. I love you so much Pan. Oh, please forgive me. I will do anything, just to hear you say you love me too." He got down on his knees and put his hands together in prayer never once looking away from her. She sighed.   
  
"Trunks, I don't know if I can just yet. You don't know what it is like to come back and find your old highschool crush telling you that he loves you. You don't have any idea. Do you think I will just take you back with that little dramatic apology?! Do you think that I am that forgiving? Well, I am not. You better think again if you think that is the way to win my heart back!"  
  
"Tell me how! Please!"   
  
"If you love me so much, then you had better figure it out yourself." She looked up into his eyes. ~His eyes are so pretty. No Pan! No, don't turn to the dark side. He must pay first.~ Trunks grabbed her arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed back, a surprise for him. He smirked at her when he broke the kiss. She hit him across the face, hard. "Don't you ever try that again!" She got out of bed and pushed him out the door, quickly locking it behind her. Trunks was banging on her door.   
"Please Pan!" She ignored it. She didn't want to hear it, or that is what she told herself. She changed out of her pjs and into regular clothes. Trunks was still at the door banging on it, but Leo was out there talking to him. She opened the door to tell him to not help Trunks. But Leo was already walking away. Trunks grabbed her hand. "Pan. I want to say good bye."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am going. I will see you in the next dimension. I can't live with out you. Good bye." Trunks turned around to walk away. ~Oh my Dende! NO! Trunks don't!~ She ran up to him grabbing him.   
  
"No!" He turned around and looked into her eyes. "I am sorry Trunks. Don't. Don't leave me here. Please, god no." Tears were welling in her eyes. He smiled. She smacked him.   
  
"I guess I really should be an actor. Me and Leo planned this all along. I love you so much Pan. Please forgive me." She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. She then turned to Leo.   
  
"Thank you Leo. Thank you for everything. I think I am going to stay here. Could you please mail me all my stuff."  
  
"Sure thing Pan. Come and visit me sometime." He looked down at his watch. "I gotta go. I don't want to miss my flight. Goodbye!" He hugged her one last time. He then shook hands with Trunks and took off. Trunks and Pan walked off to annouce to everyone that they were finally together.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: So Malissa, did you like it? Did all of you like it? I don't usually write Trunks and Pan fics, please keep that in mind. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
